Rugrats Grown Up- Skins Edition
by CarterMulligan
Summary: Our Rugrats are now teenagers. Much like UK Drama Series "SKINS", each chapter details the specific events in a different characters life, and how it intertwines with everyone else. Through the years they've struggled with staying together and overcoming their own unique obstacles. Rated T for strong language, mild sexual content, and the use of drugs and alcohol.
1. Dil

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and Dil was not expecting anyone to be home for two more hours. He lies on his bed staring at the glow stars on his ceiling, inhaling deeply from the blunt he holds between his thumb and index finger. His schoolbag hangs on the back of his computer chair, homework tucked away where he knows he will not remember to look for it once the high hits him. He has been smoking weed for six months now, and no one in the family has noticed yet.

Tommy has band practice and his mother was working late. This morning during breakfast Stu called and let them know his flight from Paris had been delayed a full day because of bad weather conditions. The Reptar robot had finally broken down again after it's last repair fourteen years ago, when the entire family had traveled to France with Stu to make the reparations. That was where Chaz Finster had met Kira Watanabe, and Kimi became part of their little group.

Dil had turned fifteen last Wednesday, and Tommy, being sixteen, wasn't to turn seventeen for another five months. Dil knows that Tommy doesn't smoke, nor does he have sex. Then, neither does Dil, but for different reasons.

The high starts to hit him. The stars are suddenly more complex than they were three seconds ago. Now they mean something. He searches for constellations.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, and forgets how many hits he's taken before he decides to put the blunt away and save the rest for another time. He intends to ration it, because he knows will not be able to get more until next month, when his "special friend" comes back from his prolonged trip to Florida over winter break.

School had started again yesterday, but Blake's grandparents are old and dying so they've decided to stay in Florida for a few extra weeks. That was his name, Blake Tyson. Dil always thought that was a cool name, something a motorcylcle enthusiast would be named, or a rockstar.

Blake was two years older than Dil, and had far more experience with basically everything. He was a junior in high school, so he knew how to drive and he had a job. Blakes parents were wealthy business owners, who let Blake grow and sell his own pot in their basement, but he is sworn to secrecy about it. Dil simply assumes they want their kid to be a successful entrepreneur like them, despite the product of his choosing. It is not yet legal in their state to sell or smoke marijuana. But still, Blake gets good grades, and dates a pretty girl, named Amanda. Dil would never admit to anyone, but he looked up to him greatly.

He also looked up to Tommy, but in a different way. A conflicting way. He looked up to Tommy and his morals, his will to always do right by people...but Dil wanted to live life a little bit harder than everyone else. He wanted to know what it felt like to do wrong, but he's afraid to push the limits too far. So he sticks to smoking weed, and always carries a condom in his wallet, despite how he's never used it.

The front door slams downstairs and Dil is snapped out of his thoughtful haze. He left his window open, so some of the smell had already drifted out, but he knows it is not nearly that easy. He was going to get caught. So he rushes to his feet and shoves his remaining weed into a little baggy, only to be squashed at the back of his sock drawer, where nobody would dare to go. He panics. How would he explain? What would he say? Who was even home? He rushes to grab this schoolwork out of his bag and spreads it out on his bed.

Footsteps come up the stairs, and Dil knows its Tommy. Either of his parents would have gone in the kitchen where the key tree and coat rack were, but he and Tommy come straight upstairs when they get home. Unless it's his mother who only came home to grab something she forgot, in that case-

"What is that smell?" Tommy walks into Dil's room, waving his hand in front of his face, nose scrunched up. Dil looks up from his science textbook, feigning confusion.

"I don't know what-" he starts.

"Are you high?" Tommy gasps. "You're high! Dylan Prescott!"

"Whoa calm down _Mom!" _He stands from his bed and slams his door behind Tommy angrily. "Are you the only one here?" he questions, stern. Tommy crosses his arms and glares down at Dil, who was now only a few inches shorter. He was growing fast, and he was sure to be the same height as Tommy in a few months.

"Yes, band got cancelled," Tommy finally answers after a few seconds of silence.

"Why?" Dil tries to change the subject.

"Jess broke his wrist trying to do a handstand and the ambulance came, he's fine, don't avoid the subject. It smells like shi- crap...in here." Tommy looks down, faintly sniffing the air before going and turning on the fan in the corner of his room, aiming it towards the window. "If Mom and Dad catch you you're dead."

"They're not going to, Dad is halfway around the world and Mom is at work late, she told me to tell you she won't be home until like 10 pm. Gave me 20$ for pizza." Dil grins and holds up the bill, already excited for it; the munchies have him hard right now.

"Oh," Tommy sighs, sitting in Dil's chair and looking absentmindedly at the floor.

"How'd you know? Was it the smell or me?" Dil wonders.

"The smell. You seem fine to me," he shrugs, "I don't really know what high looks like, I just thought it involved a lot of laughing." He takes a deep breath. "Give it to me. You're not doing it anymore."

Rolling his eyes, "yeah right, get your own."

"Dil!"

"You need a hit man, loosen up! I've never seen anyone need a joint more than you. You ought to be thanking me for offering the last of my blunt, bro." Dil reaches into the back of his sock drawere. No matter how much he disapproved, Tommy would never nark on him.

"Don't 'bro' me. Since when does Dil Pickles, my little brother, do _drugs? _Do you know what they can do to you?"

"Make me feel good?"

"It could reduce your concentration, your brain cells are being fried," Tommy growls, waving his hands around angrily.

"See that stack of papers over there?" Dil points to the papers on the desk behind Tommy, lighting the end of the blunt to take another hit, deciding to just smoke the rest with Tommy now. "Biology essay, english essay, and physics essay; all of them due next month-6000 words e_ach._ I finished them all during my last high. I do all my homework while I'm high, and you know I get A's." Dil grins and hands Tommy the blunt. "Wouldn't you reather do it with me than some hot chick?" Dil raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Tommy punches his shoulder, but surprisingly takes the blunt as well. "How am I even supposed to...? What's it like?" Dil grins.

"Take it into your lungs and hold it there. Remember that the more it burns the better the hit it will be."

He watches tentatively as Tommy puts the blunt to his mouth, inhaling a massive hit. He immediately coughs up a cloud of smoke, nearly hacking up a lung. He drops the blunt on the desk and falls to the floor, bent over and coughing like nuts, drool sliding down his cheeks. Dil is laughing hysterically, falling indian style on the floor next to him.

"Great hit, but next time try to hold it in for longer than a second," Dil slaps his back, face red with laughter, Tommy's red with the struggle of breathing.

"Water," is all Tommy rasps.

"Here," Dil hands him his water bottle. Once Tommy has control over himself again Dil hands him the blunt. "Hold it in." Tommy shakes his head.

"That stuff is painful," he protests.

"It'll be worth it. Suck it in deep and don't let it out til I say to."

"That sounded so gay...," Tommy mutters, reluctantly taking the blunt and leaning up against the leg of the desk. Dil holds up the lighter, reheating his weed. This time Tommy doesn't take such a large hit, but large enough. Dil can see he wants to let it go, but he counts a solid five seconds at least before saying, "you can breath out now." Tommy huffs a cloud of smoke and leans his head back, handing Dil the blunt. Dil takes a hit.

"One more hit bro and you should be good."

"Then why are you taking like a million?" Tommy questions, voice rapsy.

"Because I've built up a tolerance. This is your first time. You're going to be a laughing idiot," Dil explains, handing it back to Tommy. "This time, hold it in for ten seconds."

He does, and when Tommy exhales this time, he grins slightly.

Dil leans back against his bedpost. This was good.

They're silent and a few seconds pass, Dil begins thinking, until Tommy shakes Dil out of his post hit haze by giggling.

"Is this real life?" Tommy questions, slightly slurring his words, and laughing again.

Dil smiles.

/

"Pepperoni!" Tommy giggles. "And bacon, I want all the bacon! Tell them if there's no bacon then I'm going to kill their families," Tommy threatens. Dil was ordering their pizza over the phone, since he didn't trust Tommy with outsiders in his current state.

"Alright can I get a large pepperoni and bacon pizza with cheesy sticks and a two liter of Coke?" Dil says into the phone.

"Root beer!" Tommy whispers urgently, poking him in the shoulder. "Dil!"

"Sorry, root beer instead of coke. Yeah, no that's okay. Alright, mhmm... Dylan Pickles. Cash. Okay, see you soon." He hangs up and the pandora he was playing on his phone immediately turns back on. They're listening to The Black Keys radio.

"Did...did you get bacon and root beer?" Tommy questions quietly.

"You heard me of course I did."

"I heard you I'm just double checking, okay? Dang, Dylan, dang." Tommy rolls over onto his back. Dil was on his bed, his head hanging off the edge, and Tommy on the floor. They were both now looking up at the stars on his ceiling, not saying anything except for the occasional giggle from Tommy about nothing in particular.

Had he corrupted his brother?

"Do you hate me?" Dil says after a few minutes of silence.

"Why would I hate you?" He's surprised that Tommy was able to say a full sentence without having a fit of laughter.

"Because I made you smoke week. You're a straight A student who has morals and shit, and I made you smoke."

"First of all, you have straight A's too...whether you want to admit it or not." It was true, Dil did not brag about his good grades. "And second...wait what was I gonna say..." Tommy trails off. "Oh right, yeah, I don't hate you, because you're my brother no matter what okay?" Tommy sighs. "I sound like an idiot right now I can't think straight. Does that ever change?"

"Yeah, the more you smoke the more control you have over your thoughts."

"I like it though. I can finally escape from myself and just not care anymore. I'm so tired of caring, Dil, sometimes I just want to take a break from who I am and be someone else." Tommy isn't laughing anymore.

"Me too," Dil whispers. "It's hard keeping up with expectations..."

They're quiet for a few moments more before Dil speaks again.

"For the record, I like who you are." Tommy grins.

"You too man. Thanks for this."


	2. Phil and Lil

Second period starts in five minutes, and Lil stands by her locker, Phil chattering away to her, his words going in one ear and out the other. She's too busy staring across the hallway at Austin Mulligan, a boy she's been infatuated with since the 7th grade. Her feelings for the boy have all but faded, in fact have grown stronger, despite how they're now juniors in high school. Austin catches her gaze and smiles back at her.

"Lillian!" Phil growls. "Quit staring at that jockstrap and tell me which one is longer." Lil looks at Phil in confusion and moderate disgust, not being able to imagine what he could possibly be talking about.

He was holding up two worms about five inches from her face.

"Get those things away from me," she squeals, knowing very well that Austin was walking by. As soon as he was around the corner she sighs and rubs her face with her hands. Walking past Phil, she points to the left worm.

"That one," she mutters.

" _"Get those things away from me"_? Seriously Lil?" Phil seems appalled when he follows her as she rushes away, handing her the bigger one which she takes from him easily.

"Austin wouldn't like me if he knew that I wasn't freaked out by worms. What normal girl isn't?" she talks more to herself than to Phil, absentmindedly fiddling with the larger worm as it squirms around her palm, nearly falling to its death.

"Nobody is normal. And besides Austin would think it's cool that you're not afraid of that stuff," Phil mutters. She punches him in the shoulder, a little too roughly, but that was just Lil.

"What would you know?" She turns into their class, hungry already for lunch and jealous of the middle schoolers who get to eat before they do.

"I'm a guy, I know. But whatever, he doesn't deserve you anyway." Phil takes the seat next to her, shoving the worms back into the container he carried them in.

This is how it's been, Phil always following Lil around, and Lil trying her hardest to learn to be independent. It was just hard, because she and her brother have so much in common. They're best friends, how can she have her own life when he's such a big part of it? Moving into her own room was hard enough, but still the best decision she's ever made.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asks while she opens her binder, pulling out her homework. Phil pulls out his; it's blank. As he begins to copy down her answers he scratches his head, hesitating whether or not to tell her the full story.

"He's just a sicko, trust me Lil you don't wanna get involved."

"Oh I want to get involved," she combats, "I want to be with him. I want him, I want him, I want him!"

"Shut up! He's not right!" Phil sighs, deciding it was best to rip the band aid off. He needs to protect his sister, right?

"What, tell me," she demands, knowing that Phil knows something. He looks at her, and she wonders if that's really pity in his eyes.

"Fine," he gives Lil back her homework. "He's on the sex offender list."

"He probably just had to pee in a park or something and got caught," Lil shrugs, brushing off any doubt she may have had.

"He raped Meagan Dorris," Phil blurts, smacking Lils hand hard. Too hard, all he had wanted was to get her attention, but the way she jerked her arm back let him know that he'd been too rough. He continues, but gentler, because the look in her eyes was very startled.

"You mean Gerrit's little sister?" she interrupted before he could finish. Gerrit Dorris was Phi3ls closest male friend, the only friend he's ever made outside of his childhood group consisting of Chuckie, Tommy, Dil, Lil, and Kimi.

"Yeah," he responds, shrugging. "So don't date him." Lil is quiet for a moment before looking down at her paper, twirling her pencil between her fingers. More people are flooding into the room so their voices are lowered.

"It's most likely a misunderstanding, they dated. Her parents probably got pissed when they realized that he's 18 and a senior, and their daughter is a 15 year old freshman. Parent's can get you on the sex offender list for that kind of stuff, even if it was consensual," Lil explains. Phil doesn't have time to interrupt before the teacher enters the room and demands their homework immediately.

"Lil, I'm serious, this guy is a creep," Phil whispers, handing their teacher his homework. She eyes him suspiciously, knowing that his answers were exactly the same as Lil's.

"I'll be the judge of that," Lil replies stubbornly. "I have advanced Algebra with him next hour, I'll ask him out then." Phil rolls his eyes and leans back against his chair, genuinely pissed.

"Whatever," he stands up angrily and slams his chair against the desk, grabbing his bag and papers before stomping out the door, leaving Lil speechless and bewildered, subject of wrath and questions coming from their now upset teacher. This, however, is not the first time Phil has done something like this. He has stormed out of many a class and left Lil to pick up the pieces. He has never had control over his anger before, so she has stopped taking him seriously.

If Austin had raped Meagan, she would have heard about it. There's always another side to the story, so she decides to follow through with her plan to ask him out.

**In algebra class**

Lil eagerly sits in her seat, waiting for Austin to come into the room. He doesn't usually show up until class is just about to start. She looks down at her textbook, trying to keep her calm. She was still angered about Phil overreacting earlier. She suspects he's gone home, to the garage where he can punch his punching bag until his knuckles bleed.

"You're not really afraid of worms, are you?" Austin asks casually as he sits next to her.

"W-what?" she stutters, mentally scolding herself for not keeping her cool. It's not like this was the first time they'd ever spoken. In fact, they'd done a project together last semester. He'd even stayed after school with her once to work on it with her, granted they were accompanied by two other classmates. But she could tell by the way he smiled at her sometimes, she was not the only one interested. He just doesn't know how long she's wanted him. He only noticed her earlier this year...she has been...well...

"You're smart enough to be in a senior class despite how you're a junior," he shrugs, "which means you must be smart enough to know worms can't hurt you." He grins that grin that makes Lil's insides melt into a big bowl of honey. He wasn't all too smart though, she could tell he'd taken some time to think of this approach.

"So, because I'm in an advanced algebra class, that makes me educated about worms?" She raises her eyebrow, regaining her cool. _Yeah, I got this, _she thinks. He turns pink and just sort of chuckles. A few silent moments pass before he shrugs.

"I guess you got me there," he admits. _Oh, it's okay Austin, you sexy thang._

"But you're right," she closes her book and breaks eye contact, "they don't scare me. Is that weird?"

"Nah dude, it's cool. I like a girl who can get a little dirty sometimes," he murmurs, and Lil snaps her eyes back to his, who are looking at her mischievously. She's left with her mouth hanging open, and before she can think of something else to say, their teacher calls for their attention. Austin simply winks at her and turns towards the front of the class. He whispers, "might want to close your mouth, before bugs nest in there."

Lil closes her mouth and turns towards the front, embarrassed.

A few minutes pass and they're well into their lecture before Austin nudges his notebook over to her, and she sees words scribbled down in sloppy handwriting.

_'lemme take you out tonight'_

She blushes. Apparently she won't have to make the first move after all.

**At home**

Phil sits in his dirty old recliner in the garage, uneasy. Lil had come home proudly announcing to their parents that Austin was taking her to the movies. He tried convincing them that Austin was a bad dude, but Lil was ready for this attack.

"He told me what happened, it was just like I thought; her parents found out and pressed charges. It was consensual," Lil had explained. They're all in the kitchen while Betty prepares dinner.

"I still don't like the idea of you going with an older boy, especially one who has sex with girls..." her father, Howard, muttered nervously.

"Ah nonsense! Let the girl grow up, she ain't a tot anymore! She's smart enough to say no, right honey?" Betty responded with her trademark enthusiasm. Her side of the parenting team has always been more liberal than her hesitant husbands.

"Right," Lil explained. "Not ready for sex anyway." Howard sighs, exasperated.

"Didn't need to know that! I'm glad, though." He set his newspaper down on the table and leaves the room, waving dismissively at the air, knowing he can't win an argument against Betty. Lil and her mother just smiled at each other, while Phil stood steaming in the doorway.

He had to go have another round with the punching bag. He loves his sister too much to watch her get hurt like Meagan did. And no, maybe Meagan never talked about it, but not because it was consensual. He stands by his belief that Austin was not right. So all day he has been planning to, somehow, get in the way of Austin having his way with his sister. This date was just the perfect way for Phil to get that.

He waits a solid fifteen minutes after Austin picks her up in his truck, then he heads out the front door and begins to unlock his bike from the rack in the garage.

"Uh uh mister, not so fast." Betty stands in the doorway. Phil is surprised she can even see him, the dark winter night already setting in. There were stars littered across the sky.

"Whaaaat Mom," he complains.

"Your school called," is all she says. "Get back inside. You're grounded for a week."

"Mom! This is so unfair!" he argues, knowing it was no use.

"Sucks for you!" she sticks out her tongue and closes the door. Phil, only more pissed, leaves his bike on the side of the house and goes back up to his room to wait for the right moment.

It's a Friday, so their parents weren't expecting Lil back so soon. He waits until they're in bed, 10 o'clock, only fifteen minutes after their movie was supposed to end.

He locks his door before slipping on his hoodie, quietly sliding open his window and climbing down the piping on the side of his house. He drops the remaining seven feet underneath his two story window and lands on the balls of his feet next to his bike. Phil has snuck out a good number of times to smoke weed with Dil, something nobody else knows, not even Lil. He knows how to get away without being noticed.

He rides fast, only moderate amounts of snow in his way, nothing he swerve around. It takes him a solid ten minutes to get to the movie theater. When he gets there, he locks up his bike and peers through the glass doors, the smell of popcorn wafting through the cracks.

After a few minutes he finally sees Lil and Austin sitting at a table together, talking and laughing. _Lil, don't fall too hard..._

He wants for his sister to be happy, but not with this guy...he can't let it happen. It's just a gut feeling, an awful sense of foreboding. He can't shake it. So he lights a cigarette and waits.

He sits on the sidewalk by the door and watches them from at least a fifty foot distance for another few mintues, and that's when he starts to feel the chill of the night. It may only be early winter, but it was still freezing. An oversized hoodie was not enough to keep him warm, but it was too late now. Lil and Austin were his main priority.

Movement. They were getting up. Time to move. They head towards the west wing exit, so Phil heads that way, leaving his bike chained by the front door. He leans against he wall by the bushes, out of sight from the door, but at the right angle to see them as they head towards the parking lot.

Sure, he felt a little creepy stalking them like this, but he owes it to himself and his sister to see if his suspicions were correct. But, for her sake, he hopes they aren't.

Phil jams his cigarette butt into the wall he leans against, watching Austin push his sister against his truck as they share their first kiss. He looks away, not able to see this. It was hard for him to handle, thinking of her that way. She was Lil, not this girl kissing this boy...

He looks up at the sky, at the stars, thinking about his life, and what he was doing here. It's as if his best friend was slowly slipping from his fingers.

But it was different when he did things, like when he would smoke with Dil, or when he kisses girls. Everything Lil does is a completely different story, and he doesn't know why. Maybe she was right; maybe he had to let go. She has to grow up on her own, doesn't she?

He decides to leave, stepping out of the bushes and heading back towards his bike.

Glancing back at them one more time he can barely see them except for the street lamp illuminating the lot. After squinting he can see Austins hand down Lils skirt as he kisses her neck. Phil growls and takes a step towards them, unsure whether or not to break it up. Upon further inspection, he can see Lil try to push him off, but Austin doesn't let go.

Phil breaks out into a sprint, nearly slipping on the ice but making it into their area soon enough to hear Lil whimper, "Austin, I said stop!"

He grabs Austin by the collar and yanks him to the ground, straddling and punching him hard in the face a good three times before standing up and pulling close his startled sister, who wraps her arms around Phil tightly.

"You so much as look at her again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting dirt," Phil growls. He spits on the ground next to a bleeding Austin, who wipes his nose and looks up at the both of them, shocked.

He wraps his arm around her and leads her back to his bike, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Phil," she whispers.

"Don't, I don't need to hear it," he answers. It was the one time he didn't need to hear her say _I told you so. _It was the only time he didn't want to be right.


End file.
